


Cyberpunk 2077 : The New Beginning

by YoungJ



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungJ/pseuds/YoungJ
Summary: Everything begin when, V wake up from screams he heard as he was asleep...The ride to find peace, is a long way to go he can assure you that.
Relationships: Misty Olszewski & Jackie Welles, Panam Palmer/V, Rogue Amendiares & Johnny Silverhand
Kudos: 4





	Cyberpunk 2077 : The New Beginning

_**2067 Nomad camp** _

_**Baker's Family** _

_**Desert California** _

_**6 AM** _

17 years old V

I was in my tent sleeping peacefully when i heard my dad screaming profanity to my mother...

" SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU !!! YOU JUST A USELESS BITCH !! YOUR CHILDREN ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING BUT SHIT !! " my dad shouted to the top of his lungs.

It was more than enough to me ! i'm fed up ! I jump out of my bed, put on my shorts and ran out of my tent at full speed towards my parents' tents. I know what my dad is capable of ! So I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and screamed.

" WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT NOW ????!!! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO MY MUM YOU LITTLE SHI - " * SLAPS *My mom slapped me in the face. GREAT !

" V JONAS YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TALK LIKE THAT TO YOUR FATHER !!!! IT'S BETWEEN HIM & I !! NOT YOU BASTARD !! " My mom screamed at me while she was pushing me out of their tent at the same time. My dad was now enraged, so he ran after me. He tackled me to the ground, and punch me everywhere on my face. I was trying my best to protect me at the beginning.

" ABEL STOP YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HIM !! PLEASE STOP !! IF YOU FEAR GOD STOP !! STOP PLEASE! " I heard my mom say while she was crying.He stopped, looked at me so i did the same not looking away and then i spit blood on his face with a smile on my face. He loose it and was about to crack my skull open, but all the camp ran on him tackled him to the ground.

My bro Jackie Welles give me his hand to get up, so i take it and run my hands over my short to remove the dust." Hermano you good ? Your father is one hell of a psycho ! We have that in commons and trust me i know how it feel inside, that shit break us..." he tell me with a sad look on his face. I forced a smile on my face. " Bro don't worry about me i can handle my own shit. Beside i'm full with his bullshit, he's a grown old man damn ! i just want to rip him apart and leave this shitty camp right now. I telling him while packing up my things in my backpack.

" Wait where do you want to go ? You know no one in this desert beside us ! " Jackie take away my backpack and block my tent with his big physic. " Are you serious man ? The nomad populations is huge ! I can go to where ever camps i want ! I'm not a thief or a killer,not a raper too ! So i think i'm going to be just fine. But thanks for the concern i appreciate it. " He scoffed. " If you go i'm going to ! There is no chance I let you all alone in this jungle that we call a DESERT. PERIOD don't try to discourage me cause you know me damn right. And beside you know that i don' have any family member here... My mom die- " " Eh ! bro it's okay we leave together okay ! I didn't want to force you that's all. You like my real brother Jackie don't doubt it. Brother from another mother for ever. He smiled at me, and we did our special hands shake to make things cool between us.

" Com'on Welles we have to pack and tell everyone's in the camp that we are leaving for ever and not coming back, it's good for you ? " I telling him while finishing to pack my stuffs. " Hell yeah brother we do this ! I just have a couples of things to bring with me. Ill'l be fast faster than you I bet ! Princess ! " I ran after him to hit him in the balls but he was to fast. " PRINCESS IN YO DREAMS !!ASK YOURGIRL ABOUT WHAT WE DID LAST NIGHT I FUCK- *SLAAP* " Ouch ! " The elder of the camp just hit me on the side of my head. " Don't talk like that about women ! moron ! Behave yourself ! We have children's in here." He yell at me with a angry look on this face. I just say in return " My fault grandpa, my bad.. " Jackie laughed at me with a middle finger pointed at me, I rolled my eyes at him.

After 30 minutes we have finished to pack of all our stuff and we bring food and WATER of course with us too. The heat here can kill you in a couples of hours if your not ready to the dryness of this desert. " LISTEN UP ALL !! JACKIE AND I, HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ALL !! WE'RE LEAVING !! " I yell to everyone in the camp. My dad come walking toward me, he glanced at me a cold look " Where the fuck do you think you're going boy ? He throw at me that sentence like a i'm a shit. " To where the fuck i want okay ! that none of yours concerns in fact ! so don't bother to ask because i'm going to ignore you from now. " I growled at him. He punch me on the face again. THAT'S IT FOR ME ! The point of no return ! All I see red !! I tackled him on the ground and headbutt him, punched him again and again and again, his blood was everywhere on me. Jackie ran to me and push me away from him. All the camp was in shock because my dad was the leader of our clan. The lead was giving to him after the dead of his best friend Chris baker's chef of this nomad clan. I was in a second state, not knowing what i was doing i feel numb and empty nothing. My mom was crying and cursed me... I think. Not sure because i did not hear a thing because my brain blocked everything at this moment. My vision was blur.

We where leaving the camp that's all i remember..

To Be Continued...

Don't hesitate to tell what your thinking about the first chapter ! :)


End file.
